Demon Queen Reborn
by Ashlyn Tricks
Summary: Zara(femHarry) is the reincarnation of a demon queen and has recently found out about how several people who she cared about has betrayed her. What will she do now?How will she get her revenge? And how will she handle herself when faced with people from her previous life? Is she human or demon? Read to find out!


Demon Queen Reborn

by Ashlyn Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto.**

**Summary:**Zara is a female Harry Potter who is the reincarnation of the first demon queen. During the summer after fourth year she discovers several betrayals and secrets that have been kept from her. After finding out who has betrayed her and how they betrayed her she plots her revenge while dealing with cleaning up the demon world after reclaiming her throne. This story takes place during Zara Potter's 5th yr.

**Chapter 1**

How could they do this to me? Is the only thought going through Zara's mind as she remembers what she had witnessed a few months had just arrived right outside the headmaster's office when she heard her friends and the headmaster talking about their plans for her and learned that they thought of her as nothing but a weapon. It had nearly shattered her heart to listen to their plans and who all was involved. She stood outside the headmaster's door listening what the headmaster and her friends were saying in shock only leaving the doorway when she heard the headmaster dismiss her friends. When she heard them being dismissed she broke out of her shock and ran as far as she could away from the headmaster's office and the man himself. She ended up crying in an abandonned classroom for several hours before returning to Gyffindor tower where she went straight to her bed in her dorm room and fell asleep. The next morning she had woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start planning how to get both her freedom from the controlling puppet master posing as a headmaster, and how to get revenge on those who had betrayed her.

Since that day a few months ago Zara has managed to put several of her plans into motion without Dumbles realizing it, not even with his stooges watching her. Yes, even though she wasn't supposed to , she knew about the stooges watching her. They had made her alter her plans a little but not by much. As it was Zara only had to alter her plans to escape the Dursleys for the summer,then it was mainly to make sure her watchers didn't know that she had left the residence. To do that Zara made liberal use of a time portal. A time portal was a spell she had created in a former life, it allowed one to create a portal to a different time past or could return her to the present. Using the portal she would leave the Dursleys and do whatever it was that she needed to do like shopping in diagon alley, then she would just take a portal back in time to the Dursleys a few minutes before she left. She would arrive a few minutes later so she could hide her purchases, or if not shopping, any changes to her person then when her double left she would take her double's place. It was not in her original plans to use the time portal so often. Since she was originally going to leave the Dursleys about a week after she had arrived at Number 4 and use the portal only to gain extra training time if she felt it was needed.

As it was she found that she needed little training to reach the level she had been at when she had died. Yes thats right Zara had died before. How is that possible? Well she died then she was reincarnated as Zara Potter. Before, in her last life she was so powerful in many ways, so rich both in currency and in love, however it all start falling apart when she had lost her mates. Zara stopped that thought before she got too far into her self-pity by pushing that along with any thoughts pertaining to the past away to focus on the present. The reason she was in her room pacing while reliving her friends betrayal and her response was that she would soon be facing her betrayers. Dumbledork was sending a couple of his stooges to pick her up ,and take her to where her godfather was staying, in about an hour or so. With that reminder she went to her trunk and dug out a book which she started reading quickly becoming engrossed in the book. Zara didn't rouse from her position on the bed ,where she was reading while sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed, for the next two hours untill she heard people talking down stairs. As the Dursleys had gone out that morning and were planning on sleeping else where that night she knew that the voices she was hearing were either Dumbledore's people or intruders of some kind. After putting her book in her trunk she released her wand from its place in the wrist holster attached to her right wrist into her right hand and covered herself in her invisibility cloak. After doing that she quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where the people had moved to.

Arriving in the kitchen without alerting anyone she quickly assessed who was there and realized that they were the people sent by Dumbledore to pick her up. Zara knew this as she recognized Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin as being two of the intruders. She knew that they were no impostors as her senses told her that they were the real people. While the magical world had ways of allowing a person to impersonate another person more easily than you could in the muggle, Zara could easily detect any impostors no matter what way they would use to impersonate someone. She did not even need to cast any spells to know if a person is an impostor even if they are using the best potions or spells available as she had honed her magical and other senses to perfection. Zara had honed both her magical and other senses to perfection and as a result she was able to use her senses to detect impersonations, poisions, attacks, when people are near, how strong someone is magically or otherwise, along with other things.

"Well enough fooling around we are here to do a job and it would be best to get to it. Or did you lot forget that we are supposed to be getting Potter and taking her back to Headquarters?" Said Mad-Eye gruffly to his fellow intruders which caused all the people who were wondering off a bit to return to the kitchen. "Right now that were all back on the same page Tonks and Lupin go get Zara from her room so that we can get going." Lupin and a pink haired woman started to move apparently to follow Moody's orders. However before they got more than a foot Zara decided to reveal herself so they could take her to Headquarters and the games could begin. She immensely enjoyed the looks of suprise she recieved from the three people who noticed her, clearing her throat brought the attention of the three people who did not notice her to her, Moody funnily enough was one who had not seen her at first.

"No need for anyone to come and get me since I am already here as you can see. Good to see you Moony." Zara said with genuine affection towards Moony in her voice. She knew that Moony was not one of those who had betrayed her. She knew this because she knew he truly saw her as a daughter or neice and his wolf part saw her as his cub just as she saw both the man and the wolf half of him as a father/uncle figure. She just hoped that when he found out both how she had changed and her plans that Remus would understand and at least remain neutral if he didn't join her. It would hit her hard if Moony were to reject her since she cared so much for him.

"Hey cub, good to see you to. So how have you been?How have the muggles treated you this summer?" Moony asked Zara after having crossed the room to given her a hug, something that still took her by suprise. She was not used to recieving or openly showing affection or having affection shown to her since in her previous and current lives she was shown little affection except from her romantic partners. But ever since she met Moony and Padfoot Zara had they had insisted on showing how much they cared for her by doing things like hugging her or expressing concerns for her health and worrying about the tournament last year. While she cared for them just as much as they cared for her, to her their relationship confused her and scared her. She wasn't used to caring for anyone but herself and her lovers.

"I've been okay and the muggles have treated me slightly better than usual. So when do we leave? As much as I want to catch up with you Moony I would prefer to do it at Headquarters and with Padfoot as well. I don't want to spend a minute more in this house than I have to."

"Yes well, MIss Potter we will be leaving as soon as you gather your things, we will be traveling by broom so I advise you to wear something warm. Tonks will go with to help you gather your things while the rest of us will move to the living room to wait for you." Said Moody clearly embarrased at not having realized she was there for so long.

"I will not be needing any help to gather my things as they are all with me." To prove her point Zara took her shrunken trunk out of her pocket pressed a button on the top of the trunk which caused it to be returned to normal size. After enlarging the trunk she started digging around in the trunk, when she stopped her digging Zara was holding a jacket and her firebolt. Once she had her jacket on she pressed the same button as before causing the trunk to shrink again and her to return the trunk to her pocket. "Well I am ready to go now." Zara said flippantly and just like that they left the house though a few people there were unsure what to make of the girl who lived. Zara for her part was just glad to be leaving the hellhole known as the Dursley residence and she knew that if everything went as planned she would never see the Dursley's again unless it was to take revenge on them.


End file.
